readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Meister Universe
Story starts off in the D C Universe where the Music Meister has just successfully broken out of prison. The Music Meister is starting off his master plan to control the universe. The Music Meister thinks that if he can go to another universe he will have a better chance at conquering it. He plans to go to a different universe with the help of a Zeta-Beam. The Music Meister transports himself to Ben Tennyson's Universe. When the Music Meister arrives he gets on his sonic motorcycle and drives to the Kennedy Space Center. When he arrives he starts to take control of all NASA's workers through song. Jimmy Jones call Ben to alert him that something is up at the Space Center. He calls Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to his home to show them a tape of workers danc ing. The tape has no audio. Kevin makes a comment which Gwen isn't pleased about, but saves himself by saying that he meant something else by it. Ben says they will take a look at it. Jimmy says he'll try and update the situation when he can. The team board the Rust Bucket 3 and head for Florida. Meanwhile at NASA the Music Meister is fixing the Earth's satellites. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive. The Music Meister thinks Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are under mind control and he orders them go fix him a sandwich. Kevin gets mad, and the Music Meister starts to sing lyrically. Ben is somehow unhypnotised by the lyrics. Music Meister gets angry and orders those under his control to destroy Ben. Gwen, Kevin, and various NASA workers start to attack Ben. Gwen throws a ball of mana at Ben. Ben changes into Upchuck. Upchuck consumes the ball of mana and spits it back at Gwen. Upchuck syas he doesn't want to hurt anybody, and after avoiding Kevin's attacks, decides it's not mutual. Upchuck wraps his tongue around Kevin's legs and slings him into a wall. The NASA workers surround him. Upchuck fires slime at the workers and knocks them out. Gwen creates a mana shield around Upchuck. Upchuck vomits acid to melt the shield. Kevin the picks up Upchuck and throws him. The fighting continues. Meanwhile the Music Meister has finished fixing the satellites. He presses a button that sends a sonic w ave across the universe. Upchuck changes into Echo Echo before going Ultimate. Ultimate Echo Echo flies into space an d unleashes sonic doom to destroy the fixed satellites. Ultimate Echo Echo then comes back to NASA where the Music Meister has just finished a song that ordered all of the creatures of the universe to do his bidding. Gwen and Kevin keep protecting the Music Meister. Ultimate Echo Echo changes into Howl and makes Gwen and Kevin fall asleep. Music Meister musically says that there is no hope for the stupid dope. Howl changes into Grey Matter. Grey Matter creates a small remote out of scrap metal. Grey Matter then presses the button on the remote, and all satellites cancel his hypnotic music. Music Meister is furious, and fires an energy beam from his baton at Grey Matter. Grey Matter changes into Spidermonkey, dodges, and fires a web at Music Meisters mouth. Spidermonkey reverts back into Ben. Ben says that the Plumbers are on their way, and the NASA workers wake up, see the damage, and say that whoever's responsible is paying for that. Kevin wakes up and says he had an awful dream, and Gwen says that the guy from the dream is right over there. Ben cracks up laughing. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *NASA Workers Villians *Music Meister Aliens Used *Upchuck *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Howl *Grey Matter *Spidermonkey Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A Category:DC